meeyoofandomcom-20200214-history
Sidney
Willow and Sidney represent special places/moments/memories from our childhood. Our mother grew up in a town called Sidney, Ohio. Her mother - our grandmother - lived there until her passing. Week in and week out during our entire childhood, our mom loaded up 7 kids and we visited our grandmother. Those weekly visits continued into our adult years. Our grandmother was an incredibly amazing woman - strong, selfless and witty - a widow after her blind husband had passed many years prior. She did not have much, but gave so freely of all that she did have - pennies from her purse and sticks of gum that we would always have to split in half. We spent so much of our time at her house picking her flowers and playing beneath and climbing on her Willow trees - one of our most special and vivid childhood memories. This auction is for 5.2m with the OPTION TO PURCHASE up to an additional 5 meters at the auction price per meter. The final auction price will be for 5.2m only. Meeyoo will work with winner(s) to determine desired lengths (up to 10.2m total if winner chooses to purchase up to 5 additional meters at auction price per meter). Upon request, Meeyoo will divide the length into no more than five pieces. If your group has more than five members, you will be responsible for combining sections and cutting after you receive the pieces. Meeyoo will hem up to three pieces. Meeyoo will work with winner(s) to choose weft colors. This will be done via Facebook Messenger. In addition to the colors already tested, winner(s) will be allowed to choose six more colors to be tested. Final weft selections are limited to one color per piece (up to four pieces). No split wefts. Additionally, tail accents are only allowed on finished (hemmed) wraps longer than 4.2m. sidney tests.jpg|Sidney Weft Tests Marine, Royal, Bleu.jpg|Marine, Royal, Bleu Top-bottom Bleu, Royal and just a bit of Marine showing.jpg|Top-bottom: Bleu, Royal and just a bit of Marine showing Top Bleu Bottom Royal.jpg|Top: Bleu & Bottom: Royal L-R Bleu, Peacock.jpg|L-R: Bleu, Peacock L-R Peacock, Bleu.jpg|L-R: Peacock, Bleu Bleu Pale and a little bit of Peacock.jpg|Bleu Pale and a little bit of Peacock showing Bleu Pale and a little bit of Peacock showing.jpg|Bleu Pale and a little bit of Peacock showing L-R Bleu Pale, Jaune Fonce (yellow).jpg|L-R: Bleu Pale, Jaune Fonce (yellow) L-R Jaune Fonce (yellow) and Bleu Pale.jpg|L-R: Jaune Fonce (yellow) and Bleu Pale Sidney (Bleu Moyen f.jpg|Sidney Bleu Moyen Sidney (Bleu Moyen.jpg|Sidney Bleu Moyen CB Sidney (Bleu Moyen we.jpg|Sidney Bleu Moyen Sidney' Bleu Moyen.jpg|Sidney Bleu Moyen CB Sidney (Bleu f.jpg|Sidney Bleu CB Sidney (Bleu Pale.jpg|Sidney Bleu Pale Sidney (Bleu Pale 2.jpg|Sidney Bleu Pale Sidney' Bleu Pale.jpg|Sidney Bleu Pale CB Sidney (Gris Pale c.jpg|Sidney Gris Pale CB Sidney (Gris Pale d.jpg|Sidney Gris Pale Sidney (Gris Pale.jpg|Sidney Gris Pale CB Sidney (Jaune Fonce w.jpg|Sidney Jaune Fonce Sidney (Jaune Fonce.jpg|Sidney Jaune Fonce CB Sidney (Jaune Fonce f.jpg|Sidney Jaune Fonce CB Sidney (Lilas weft.jpg|Sidney Lilas Sidney (Lilas d.jpg|Sidney Lilas CB Sidney (Lilas w.jpg|Sidney Lilas CB Sidney (Turquoise df.jpg|Sidney Turquoise CB Sidney (Turquoise f.jpg|Sidney Turquoise CB Sidney (Turquoise @.jpg|Sidney Turquoise CB Sidney (Turquoise weft).jpg|Sidney Turquoise Sidney (Turquoise.jpg|Sidney Turquoise CB Sidney (Turquoise we.jpg|Sidney Turquoise CB